


Day 13

by Veggiesnek



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Electrocution, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Lemon Demon gets yeeted, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veggiesnek/pseuds/Veggiesnek
Summary: "Thirteen days too long have I been in this.. hell. Betrayal hurts most when it's from your own friends. If only they saw me now."Lemon Demon, as the locals called it, had committed one crime too far. He was blamed for the disappearances of 3 children within the past month. With the help of the talk of the town, Keith, and two costumed kids, they trapped the creature and put an end to the disappearances. They took it away. Far, far away from anyone's notice.Then they began to test on it.+This is a very EDGY story. It contains graphic depictions of violence and strong language. Please be responsible with your actions.+
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin')
Kudos: 23





	1. Capture

**_[A/N: This story plays as Lemon Demon's POV. If otherwise, it will be told as so.]_ **

**MISSING**.

**MISSING.**

**MISSING**.

3 children in the past month have disappeared and nobody has found them. I'm tired of seeing the papers everywhere. They should have given up on finding them, shouldn't they? If they're gone for two days, they're gone forever. 

I tore off another missing child paper, a wide smile beckoning on my face again as I remember the sight. How the child tasted, oh it was amazing. The supply of children in the town is low, and so I have to make my abductions right. They're always with one another or with protection. My hunger is never fully satiated. 

A lot of glares have been sent at me this evening, which has me worried. I was off to find the duo of kids of which I have sworn not to eat, as they are very helpful. They respectfully go by the names 'Pump' and 'Skid', and are constantly wearing costumes. It's like the costumes are glued onto them. 

My train of thought had faded off quickly as I heard approaching sirens. I slid into an alleyway and hoped they'd pass right on by. I never liked the police, as they were always so nosy. Always poking guns at him. 

Unfortunately, the cop car stopped right next to the alleyway. I jumped onto a box, and another, almost collapsing it and crashing down. I managed to climb the wall and look back against my shoulder to see the doors on the car opening. Skid and Pump hopped out the back and waved.

**Oh shit.**

Those kids were never as trustworthy as I hoped. A little bit of candy bargaining and they'd give me away, which I'm pretty sure they did. Nobody could catch me if I escaped on rooftops, right? False. My shoulder got hit with something that came out of one of the cop's guns, and it started oozing red liquid. As much as it hurt, I kept running. 

Another one of those.. things hit my leg, and I collapsed. I clawed the roof as a tumbled down as a last resort to staying away from being caught, but my shoulder seemed to not agree. I fell, a cold floor greeting my head with pain. Everything slowly went black..

** +3RD PERSON POV+ **

The cops successfully shot down the creature running from them. Skid and Pump were too busy talking about Spooky Month to realize what just happened. One of the officers approached them and thanked them for helping out. They didn't know what was going on, so they just nodded. "Let's go to the candy store!" Skid blurted out randomly, and Pump agreed. The duo quickly ran off. 

Someone walked up to the Lemon Demon's unconscious form, tapping his forehead a few times, then gave the cops a thumbs up as to assure that he's still alive, just not awake.

It took them an hour or so to load the demon into a laboratory delivery truck for him to be contained. They handcuffed him, just in case he woke up midway.

** +LEMON DEMON POV+ **

What just happened..?

Everything was so slow when coming back to my mind. It took me a few minutes, and a speedbump, to realize where I am. I was in a box, a tight, small, cramped, barred box. They also had the audacity to handcuff me! Which I easily slipped out, of course. I could barely move my head and legs, and I couldn't move my arms either. Another speedbump came along, making me hit the top of the cage and break it a little. I felt it tip and fall over, releasing me. I crawled out as fast as I possibly could, being welcomed to a white room, with a single window above, revealing two humans behind frosted glass. I looked back at the cage, and it was being retracted into the ground. All of that, was an illusion?

I glared up at the two humans. I could barely hear them, but it sounded like they were talking about me. The room seemed to have no corners. All of it was just.. white. 

Where was I?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was copied straight off of my story on Wattpad. 
> 
> THIS FICTION WILL BE UPDATED.
> 
> YT Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtMrV1mQvVKKXRnGjMHW2ww
> 
> Discord Tag: ♤ A𝕔e || Veggiesnek#9215
> 
> <3


	2. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Demon is welcomed into a not-so-habitable home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The days are going to be short because they are little specks of time. Lemon Demon is left alone for most of the time and rarely has anything happen during 'Day 13'. These chapters will remain around to 400-500 words each. Sometimes 200.

The laboratory had finally settled the 'Lemon Demon', as the locals called it, into the current chamber where they plan to test on it. According to the police, it was blamed for the disappearances of 3 children within the past month. Two costumed children had spoken up about the creature and it's doings to confirm that it was the reason why children had been disappearing.

The scientists had many questions about the entity they had brought in. Is it an actual demon, or just a person with some serious issues? One decided to try and talk to it.

** [LEMON DEMON POV] **

Something rang from above me, and I looked at the glass, where a singular human was standing. 

"What is your name? Do you have one?"

Did they actually expect me to answer that? Of course, I didn't respond. Nobody needs to know my name, especially these people.

"Can you speak at all?"

What were they asking these damn questions for? Again, I don't respond.

"Do you even understand me?"

Three strikes you're out. I whipped my head up to look at the glass and sneered. "Yes I can, and you're annoying! Shut up!"

The questions stopped after my backlash. Thank the devil it did too, I was on my limit for today. I don't like pesky humans. I looked around for anything to rest on, but alas, nothing is there. I keep forgetting I'm in a white void.

"What is your name?"

THEY JUST ASKED IT AGAIN! I glared back up at the glass. That human was still there and won't leave me alone unless I give them an answer, I guess. "Neil Cicierega," I responded jokingly. It looked like they were about to write that down. Quickly, I followed up my answer. "That's not my actual name! I swear, don't write that down. In fact, don't write anything down! Leave!" The human looked at me for a moment, dropped something, and left. I didn't know that would actually work..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YT Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCtMrV1mQvVKKXRnGjMHW2ww
> 
> Discord Tag: ♤ A𝕔e || Veggiesnek#9215


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LD learns what everyone calls him.

Nothing had happened the second day I was here. It was now the third, and I'm starting to get hungry. They haven't fed me anything and the last time I ate was a week ago. I paced around my prison, tracing the wall with my 2 finger-like sensory nodes. Bored, hungry, every negative emotion that came to thought had rolled around in my mind like disturbed marbles.

Five hours after I began pacing, and yes, I kept track of the time, the intercom turned on. I knew it turned on because it always makes a loud scratching noise when it does. 

_"How are you feeling, Subject 582?"_

"What kind of dumbass name is that?" I blurted. They just called me a _subject!_ "What am I, some kind of lab experiment?"

_"Yes."_

That caught me off guard. Is that why they put me in an insanity chamber? Are they trying to make me not fight back anymore? I didn't want to respond to that. 

_"Do you not want to be called that?"_

Wow, they actually cared? Or were they being sarcastic? I couldn't help but glare at the frosted glass, clearly showing an obvious answer. Maybe they couldn't see me clearly either..

_"What is your name, then?"_

Great. Back to this question. To be honest, I never really had a name. Some started calling me 'Lemon Demon' or 'Monster', and I just stuck with it. "What is everyone calling me, besides the 'Subject' name..?" I asked with a low tone.

I didn't expect a response, but I got one. 

_"Kidnapper. Cannibal. Lemon thief."_

"Are you serious?" I responded. What kind of names were those? 

_"Yes."_

"Call me Lemon Demon, I hate the subject name." There was no escape from this place so I might as well become friends with who I can. But when they come down, I will eat them. There is no doubt.

The human behind the frosted glass picked up something and wrote on it. Something about me, probably. I really, really hated this place.

The human behind the frosted glass left. I watched them go, before going back to my pacing.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LD makes a friend out of food.

I still haven't eaten. I was getting more and more hungry by the minute. Seriously, I wouldn't mind eating something right about now. 

Something opened behind me. A human pushed another one into my chamber and closed the door behind them. The human was definitely a child, as they were screaming to be let out.

"Please! Let me out! I don't wanna be eaten!" Spite being hungry, watching this child cry and scream was far more entertaining, eventually, they gave up and turned to me. My curiosity rose. Where did this kid come from? Why did they throw them in here?

"How'd you get here?" I asked lowly. The child was against the wall, it was obvious they feared me. They refused to respond, which I understand why. "It's okay, I'm not hungry right now." That was a lie, but I wanted to know what's going on before I killed them. 

They sniffled and looked up at me. "T-the facility keeps s-saying that i-if we're caught al-lone, we'd b-be sent to y-you to be e-eaten." The kid stuttered so much it made me twitch a little, but this was awful. For once, a child in front of me isn't thinking I'm some weird costumed drug dealer, or a pedophile. For once, they're actually afraid of me. 

"So why were you caught alone?" A bad question to ask, but I wanted to know what this kid was doing. "And try not to stutter, little one. You won't die today." The child nodded and responded. "I was getting medicine f-for my mom. She's sick." 

"With what?"

"I don't know. She's been stuck in bed and can't work so I had to get stuff for her. Nobody would help me and-" they wiped their eyes. "-and I got caught." 

I backed up. I couldn't eat a child like this. No, all my victims were assholes. I looked up at the frosted glass, there was a person watching, like always. "I can't eat them!" I complained to the human, gesturing to the child as well. "They're too innocent! They've got someone to take care of! Let them go and find someone else!" 

The human left from sight. I grumbled before looking at the child once more. "Don't worry, you'll get out of here. What's your name, by the way?" 

The kid smiled a little bit, which I've never seen before. "I'm Jay." 

I nodded. "Well, Jay, if you ever have a bully make sure you set em' up, if you know what I mean. I'll make sure to get rid of them for you." Again, Jay smiled. It lifted my spirits a bit to see them so happy. The door opened and a human with a black vest beckoned Jay to come with them. Jay ran towards the man before turning back to me and waving. "Bye, Mr Lemon Demon! And thank you!" Then they left.

For once, I felt like I actually did something right. Something good.

**_ Jay's POV _ **

I got released from the chamber when I was sure I was going to die. My heart was beating a little fast, probably from being so scared. As I got in the car and watched as we drove away from the laboratory. I hope the Lemon Demon would be okay.. nobody will believe my story!

We drove into the neighborhood. "Alright now run home." The driver told me with a cruel look. I opened the door and jumped out, quite literally running home. I opened the door to my house and ran to my mama's room. "Mom! You won't believe what happened!" My mother looked up from her book, she was looking better than yesterday. 

She dropped the book and got out of bed, exclaiming about how I was gone so long and thought the Lemon Demon ate me. "That's the thing, mama! He didn't! I got to see him up close and he didn't eat me!" 

My mother got scared and looked at me. "Are you alright? Do you feel anything? Do I need to take you to the doctor? What did he do to you? Did he touch you?" All of these questions confused me. "No ma, he was nice. He didn't do anything! He said I was too innocent to eat."

My mother shook her head. "Nonsense! That demon is ruthless. I'm taking you to get checked, come on." I tried to persuade her that Mr. Lemon Demon isn't cruel, but she didn't believe me. Neither did the therapist..


End file.
